Artemis in Love"
by May Elliott
Summary: Minako asks Artemis of her love life in the Moon Kingdom. He tells of her relationship with Kunzite and with...him?
1. Default Chapter

"Artemis in Love" by May Elliott  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon, have borrowed these characters and don't pretend to be fortunate enough to have created Aino Minako or Artemis or any of the others, so sit back and enjoy the ride.  
******************************************************************  
  
Aino Minako stormed into her room, making sure to slam the door behind her. She didn't get angry too often, but when she did, all hell broke loose. Artemis stirred from his sleep as she stamped across her floor, and threw herself atop her bed. He looked up at her, afraid to say anything to further anger her.  
After a long silence, Minako looked at the faithful cat and demanded, "Well, aren't you going to ask me what's wrong?"  
"I was going to, but I didn't want to make you and more upset than you obviously are. So let's start over, what's wrong Minako?" the cat politely asked.  
"Well let me tell you," the beautiful blonde began, "it all started this morning. Usagi is going all guy crazy since Mamoru is away at school. Today she decided she wanted to get her navel pierced so she could show it off to all the guys at the beach. OK, whatever I decided I would go with her. So I did and the most beautiful guy was there." Minako paused, lustfully recalling this man's image. "Anyway, Usagi was getting all flirty with him and it turns out that he was the piercer. So he pierces her belly button and starts with this 'Wow, you've got a sexy stomach crap'. Well, I'm sorry, she has a man, and just because he's away doesn't give her permission to take every other man in the world away from the rest of us girls. I mean, I'm supposed to be named after the Roman goddess of love, right? Well, one would think it would rub off...but anyway, you know how I get, I was feeling very competitive..."  
"Please don't tell me you did anything stupid, Mina..." interrupted the cat.  
"Stupid? No, not stupid, maybe impulsive. So anyway, I decided to fight fire with fire and kindly asked the guy to pierce my nipples. Let me tell you it hurt like a goddamnsonofabitch," Minako winced as Artemis sighed in dissaproval. "Well, I thought I had won, but oh was I wrong. Little miss 'worship me because I'm the moon princess' decides to get her clitoral hood pierced. Well she did and there's no way I could top that. And who do you think she left with, the piercing guy took his break to take her out to lunch, leaving me standing there, looking like a complete knucklehead. So tell me, Artemis, how is it that I have never had a real successful relationship and she gets guys to fall in love with her wherever she goes?"  
"Oh, Minako, there's a lot that you don't know about your love-life past on the moon. I think it's time to tell you a story, it's a beautiful, but tragic love story, would you like to hear it?"  
"You know, Artemis," Minako said with a sigh, "I would love to hear a love story about my past me." She smirked at the though and began to change into her night clothes. As she threw her little yellow sundress and panties on the floor, her fresh piercings were exposed, reminding Minako of her recent love failure. She quickly put on a lace, pink nightgown as Artemis began his tale.  
"Long ago, back in the Moon Kingdom, there was a great general named Kunzite. You know Kunzite in this life as the evil follower of Queen Beryl. Kunzite, however was not always evil. He was a faithful follower of Prince Endymion. He was very successful and powerful.   
"One day, he sent an anonymous bouquet of flowers to the most beautiful young woman on the moon kingdom. This young woman, the princess of Venus, and protectoress of the Moon Princess, received the flowers along with a note, asking for a secret meeting in the garden at midnight.  
"Midnight came, and the beautiful maiden awaited her secret admirer. He came and she was shocked. The handsome, powerful Kunzite favored her, and she could not believe it. The two sipped champagne by the light of the earth.   
"It was not their last date, in fact, the next day, Kunzite officially announced that he was courting Sailor Venus. The two embarked on an intense relationship and fell deeply in love. Everything seemed to be going perfectly well until the soldierette began to notice nasty changes in Kunzites personality. He began to become angry and sharp more often. He then showed subtle signs of paranoia and cynicism. No one else knew of this except for her, until one terrible day when he beat her after she asked what was bothering him.  
"Sailor Venus sought out one of Queen Serenity's advisors. He was a young man, but very wise. The Advisor thought it was time to tell the young princess about a brewing conspiracy that had recently been discovered, with her lover at the center. Apparently, he had been drawn to the dark side and was planning to attack the Moon Kingdom. If he and his allies were capable of destroying Queen Serenity and her daughter Princess Serenity, the power of Light would be destroyed, allowing the Dark powers to take over.  
"Sailor Venus was very distraught at this news. She thought she had found the man of her dreams, when he was secretly plotting to destroy the one thing she was sworn to protect. As much as she loved him, she decided that she must stay away from him. Soon after their conversation, Kunzite and the rest of the corrupt generals were banished from the Moon Kingdom.   
"The beautiful princess became close friends with the Advisor, after her heartbreaking decision to stay true to justice. They spent all of their free time together and became inseparable. The Advisor was a shy, old fashioned kind of guy. The princess was very flirtacious towards him, often hinting of her desires to be with him romantically, but he did everything in his power to keep the relationship plutonic, even though his deepest desire in the world was to become her lover. As the Queen's adviser, he felt it best to try not to let himself become distracted, especially because there was rumor of an upcoming attack of the Dark Kingdom at an upcoming ball.  
"One fine afternoon, the two were strolling through the market. Sailor Venus was looking for a new piece of jewelry to wear to the upcoming ball being thrown for Princess Serena.   
"As she was trying on a beautiful necklace ornamented with a single rose quartz, she looked up into the eyes of the Advisor and asked in her lovely voice, 'I know it is our duty to go to the ball, you as the Queen's advisor, and me as the Princess's bodyguard, but I was wondering if it could be possible that we go together?'   
"The Advisor wanted more than anything to go with, but he felt he had to decline, work relationships seemed inappropriate to him. He was about to gently turn her down, when she gently batted her eyelashes. The Advisor turned a deep shade of red, and said, 'My lady, I would love to escort you to the ball.'  
"If I remember correctly, the sweet little princess responded with, 'I'm so glad you said yes, I wasn't sure that you would until you turned that spectacular shade of crimson.'  
"The night of the ball, the Advisor nervously knocked on the door of her chamber. When the princess of Venus opened the door, he felt his breath slowly melting away. She was lovely, of course she was always lovely, but tonight she looked like the Goddess incarnate. Her long, golden gown perfectly matched her beautiful blonde hair. Her eyes and lips shined like the sea on a sunny day. The Advisor did not realize how long he had been standing there dumbfounded, when the young women abruptly closed the door, smiled seductively, and suggested that they get down to the main hall before the party was over.  
"He escorted her down the stairs and they made their grand entrance to the ball. It was a huge shock to nearly everyone there, because no one expected the sexiest, sweetest courtier in the Kingdom to be attending with the generally shy, level-headed advisor of the Queen. There was even more shock, because no one had ever seen a woman more beautiful than Sailor Venus looked tonight. There was no finer example of a woman in the universe.  
"The night was full of dancing, drinking, and merrymaking. It was perhaps the finest ball that the moon kingdom had ever seen. The young princess of Venus and the Adviser were in the midst of a beautiful waltz, when she leaned over and whispered into his ear, 'I must speak with you, it's imperative. Do you think we could find someplace a little more private?' The Adviser turned that stunning shade of crimson once again, because there was something very powerful and seductive in her voice. The two broke from the waltz and quickly walked over to the balcony. To their disappointment, it was already occupied by Princess Serena and Prince Endymion. They quickly slipped away from the balcony to continue their search for privacy. Soon after, they successfully snuck into a vacant hallway.  
"In fear of turning that intense color of red once more, the Adviser looked away as he asked his beautiful date, 'What is it you needed to talk about?', but before he could get the words out, he could feel warm, passionate lips on top of his. He instinctively embraced her as they fervently kissed each other with burning passion.  
"The woman pulled back from the kiss. 'I love you,' she began, 'I thought I was in love with Kunzite, but that was nothing compared to this.' She again continued, pleading, 'I know they say you're old fashioned, I know you're hesitant about pursuing me, but if you feel the least bit of love for me, take me back to my chamber and make love to me, I beg you.'  
"The Adviser was speechless. He was a firm lover of tradition, you know, the fall in love, get married, then experience the fruits of love theory. He was beginning to realize, however, that in the midst of a beautiful seductress, whom he had successfully fallen in love with, this general pattern would certainly have to be broken.   
"He was half a second away from parting his lips, in order to confess his love and longing to make love to her, when a piercing scream rang out through the castle.  
"In a split second, the princess had transformed into her Sailor Scout form, and the two were rocketing towards the commotion. As they entered the main ballroom, they realized that the Dark Kingdom had infiltrated the ball. The two parted, the young woman towards the Moon Princess, and the Adviser toward his Queen. The battle had begun.  
"In a shocking act of bravery, as you have heard before, the Queen sacrificed herself in order to transport her daughter and the rest of the Moon Kingdom into the distant future, while the two young courtiers never got a change to share their love."  
"Oh Artemis," Minako sighed, "That was such a sad story." She looked down onto the carpet to where the cat had been telling his story, but to her utter surprise, Artemis was in her human form. She had only seen this form once before, when he was saving her from the Dark Moon Circus, and was still just as shocked at his genuine handsome looks. "Artemis, why are you in your human form?" She asked in a soft, shocked tone.   
"Mina-chan, hundreds of years ago, you confessed that you loved me. I do not know if you still feel that way, but I want to tell you what I never got to tell you that night at the ball. I love, Mina-chan. I always have and always will. Even when you were courting Kunzite, I loved you."   
Artemis got up off of the floor and walked over to Minako's window. He gazed intently into the night, in order to avoid the gaze of Minako. It was true that he loved her more than life itself, but she didn't even remember when she loved him. He doubted that she could feel anything for him because all Minako ever knew of him was of his life as a cat. How could a beautiful young woman be in love with a cat?  
"Oh, Artemis, I do love you. You're always there for me. You're so sweet and calm. And my gods, your human form is so stunning." She got up off of her bed and joined him at the window. At her confession, he had turned to face her lovely visage. The two embraced and kissed passionately. The Advisor and his princess had finally confessed there love. Were they to live happily every after? It looked that way, as long as Luna didn't find out...  
  
*End* 


	2. Continuation

"Artemis in Love II"  
-I don't own it (Sailor Moon or connected characters), and am not responsible for it.-  
******************************************************************  
The gentle light of morning beamed through the window. Minako was so comfortable, and glad it was a Saturday morning. She could just lay in bed all day if she wanted to, all warm and snuggled up with Artemis. Artemis? She panicked and lifted her body off of the bed. Yes, she had though right, none other than Artemis, in his human form, lay sprawled across her bed. What happened? Oh that's right, they had confessed their secret, timeless love. But why wasn't he a cat again? Couldn't he only stay in the human form for a limited period?  
Artemis's eyes fluttered open, softly. He looked up at Minako and smiled, "I'm so glad it wasn't a dream." He let out a great sigh and drew Minako into an embrace.  
"Artemis, I think we have to talk about a few things," she sounded worried. "Why aren't you a cat again? I thought that you could only stay that way for so long,"  
"Well, yes, and no, Mina-chan. I think that when we made love, together we created enough energy that I could stay in this form."  
"Forever?" she gasped, in utter surprise.  
"I don't know, Mina-chan," he confessed. "Only time will tell. Luna and I were both told that we wouldn't stay in our feline forms forever. Maybe our love transformed me. Maybe."  
"Luna...!" gasped Minako. "My gods, I forgot about Luna. What are you going to do, you and Luna do eventually have Diane in the future."  
Artemis let out a sigh, "I don't know, my dear. I do know this, I could never feel anything nearly as powerful for Luna as I do for you. I do know that we have always assumed that we would end up together, after the discovery of Diane. I need to be with you. Even if I return to my cat form, I could never be with anybody else ever again, Mina-chan. I will speak to her today. That's a promise, my love." Artemis got out of bed and put his clothes on. Minako watched him, wrought with anxiety. What would Luna think of her? Was she a home-wrecker?   
Artemis kissed her sweetly on the lips. "I'll go now and speak with her," he explained, as he reached for the doorknob.  
"No, you can't go that way!" screeched Minako, "Mom and Dad will kill me if they see a man leaving my room! You're not a cat anymore, we're going to have to sneak you out."  
Artemis felt stupid, "Right," he agreed. Minutes later, Minako had successfully found a way for him to climb out the window and take the fire escape from the apartment down to the busy road. When he reached the bottom, he blew her a kiss, turned, and ran off.  
Minako quietly asked herself, "What's a girl to do. I finally meet the man of my destiny, and he has a kid- sort of." She couldn't help but to giggle at this concept.  
******************************************************************  
Artemis rapped on the door. A middle-aged woman with silverish-blue hair answered, "Hello, can I help you?"  
"Yes, ma'am, I was wondering if Bunny was home, and if so, may I please speak with her?"  
Usagi's mother was more than satisfied at this young man's polite nature. She wondered to herself if Usagi had found a new boyfriend in Mamoru's absence. "She is home, and of course you may come in," smiled the woman. She showed him to the living room couch, where he sat, waiting to be joined by Usagi.  
Usagi's mother returned to the kitchen, after calling Usagi down to the living room. She waltzed down the stairs, tripping on the last one. Artemis rushed over, to help the klutzy blonde off of the floor.  
"Hi, Mom said you were here to see me." Usagi had never seen Artemis's true form, but still recognized something familiar about him.  
"Yes, actually, I was wondering if I could speak with Luna," he responded quietly, in hopes that her mother would not hear.  
Usagi panicked, "Excuse me, did you say you wanted to speak to L-L-Luna. Well.... that's awfully silly 'cause EVERYONE knows that cat's can't talk...hehehahahoho....," her brow began to sweat.  
"Usagi, please be quiet for one moment," Artemis pleaded, as he cut her off. "It's me, Artemis. I'm in my human form, and I have to speak to her. Can you please have her come down the stairs and tell your mother we're going for a walk. Once we're outside, I would request a little privacy, this is an imperative matter."  
"Artemis?" Usagi cooed, while squinting her eyes, as if it would help her tie some recognition between this handsome young man and the little white kitty. "Yes, I can see it. I know I should probably test you, to make sure you really are who you say you are. Tell me, who is Diane?"  
"She's my daughter from the future, of course," he replied, "Which is one of the important things I must speak to Luna about. Please, Usagi."  
Usagi nodded in approval and went upstairs to fetch the cat.   
Luna questioned her about what was wrong, but Usagi was too confused to reply. She dragged the cat down the stairs. At the sight of Artemis, Luna let out a gasp.  
She began to say something, but Artemis cut her off, "I'll explain outside." He put his finger to his lip, signifying for Luna not to speak, for Usagi's mother could be listening. The three headed for the door.  
When outside, Artemis commanded Usagi, "Go over to Minako's house." Usagi tried to question his command, but he ignored her until she left.  
Luna and Artemis began to stroll towards the park. "Artemis," Luna broke the silence at last, "why on Earth are you in your human form?"  
"I don't know," he replied. "I transformed into it last night, and when I woke up, I was still this way. I don't understand it."  
Luna looked a combination of shocked and angry, "I understand it, where did you wake up?"  
"At home, Minako's house."  
Luna was clearly upset. "You jackass! You slept with her, didn't you!"  
"Luna, please calm down. Yes, I did, I love her, but what does that have to do with my human form?"  
"Making love in the human form gives off a special energy that makes you stay permanently in that form," she angrily replied.  
"Yes, well that's why I came here to talk to you, Luna. You know that I took her to the final ball back in the Moon Kingdom. Minako and I were in love, no one knew it but us. Minako and I have rediscovered that love, but now there's the issue of Diane. I know she's supposed to be our daughter in the future." He gave Luna a genuine look of concern.  
Luna sighed, "Yes, well there's a bit of information that I found out a few months ago, that I have been meaning to tell you." The two had finally made it to the park and sat down on the bench. "Apparently, she isn't entirely our daughter, she's actually adopted. In the future, I adopt her, as a little girl. You help me raise her, because she is destined to be a guardian, like us. Anyway, when she's still a young girl, she is transformed into a Cat, so she can be an adviser to Chibi-Usa. So, we aren't exactly....parents together."  
A smile of approval crossed Artemis's lips. "That means Mina-chan and I can be together!" he exclaimed.  
"Oh-no-no-no," Luna started, "Just because we aren't lovers in the future doesn't mean you can be with Minako. If you start dating her, what happens if you break up? There is absolutely no way you can stay with that girl...," Luna continued lecturing, until she realized that Artemis was gone already. Gone. She felt so lonely. She did have feelings for him. And then he goes off and falls for a Scout.  
******************************************************************  
Artemis climbed up the fire escape, hoping Minako was in her room. When he made it to her window, he peered in. The lovely Minako was there already, and Usagi sat on her bed. The two were casually chattering and listening to CDs. He knocked softly on her window. Minako saw him there and walked over to let him in.  
"Hello, My Lady," he lustfully proclaimed.  
"Hello," both Usagi and Minako exclaimed at the same time, giggling. They then turned to each other and began arguing, "He was talking to me!", "No way, babe, he was talking to me." The two grabbed at each other's arms and began to brawl.  
"Ladies, stop it!" he called. "I was speaking to both of you, My Lady, the love of my life, and My Lady, princess of the Moon. At that, Princess Usagi, I ask that you please leave, I need to speak with Mina-chan."  
Usagi's mouth fell to the floor. "You mean, Aino Minako is the love of your life? Wait, what happened what am I missing?" She kept demanding answers, until Minako had successfully shoved her out the door.  
"What happened?" Minako asked, half-afraid to know.  
"Well, Diane isn't out daughter, she's adopted. Apparently, I'm permanently a human, due to the events that transpired between us last night. Luna still greatly protests our relationship, and I know she will be relentless about her views. I have three options, and I want you to pick. We could possibly try to pretend it was a one-time thing and keep our relationship quiet."  
"Yes, we could do that," Minako agreed. "That wouldn't be so bad."  
"We could stop seeing each other."  
"No, please, no. I don't think I could live without you." There was a look of great dispair in Minako's clear, blue eyes.  
"Or, this is the most extreme, and it's just a suggestion, so please don't get angry with me, we could get married."  
A bland stare came across Minako's face. Then, suddenly, as if she had been struck by lightning, a tremendous grin crossed her baby-pink lips. "You would marry me?" She was excided and incredulous.  
"Yes, Mina-chan, if you wanted to, I would marry you right now." He grinned at the positive reaction he had received.  
"Yes! I want to get married, Artemis! I know I'm young, but let's do it!"  
To Be Continued. 


	3. More Continuation I hadn't originally pl...

Please don't sue me, I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the counterparts,   
cause the gods know that if I did, I wouldn't be nearly this broke.  
  
******************************************************************  
" Mommy, Daddy, could you please sign this paper for me and have it notarized?" Mianko sweetly brooded as she slipped some paperwork on top of her father's opened newspaper.  
"What is it, angel?" her father asked.  
"Um... it's actually an application for a marriage certificate for minors."  
Both Minako's mother and father turned towards her, jaw on the ground, "MARRIAGE CERTIFICATE?!"  
Her mother started, "Mina, honey, I didn't even know you had a boyfriend, never mind a fiance. And you're only seventeen years old, honey, don't you think we ought to discuss this?"  
"We can discuss it all you want, I've made up my mind. I'm on love, Mother, he's perfect. You and Daddy got married when you were my age, and look at you. You're happy, successful, and have the best daughter in the world," Minako batted her eyelashes.  
"There will be no more talk of weddings in this house, young lady!" Mr. Aino shouted.  
"Calm down, dear," his wife consoled him, "I think we owe it to our daughter to at least meet this young man. Minako, do you think he could come to dinner tonight?"  
"I'll ask him, Mom. If you and Daddy met him, I know you would love him," Minako sighed. Mrs. Aino looked at her daughter, in a loving yet concerned manor, while her husband was beat red, with humongous veins popping out of his forehead. "Oh, I'm late for school, bye Mom, bye Dad."  
******************************************************************  
School had been very tedious, because all Minako could think about was Artemis. When the bell finally rang, she was so relieved. As she walked out of the double doors to her high school, she spotted him. His long, silver hair and brilliant grin were unmistakable.   
"Artemis!" she squealed, "I didn't know you were going to wait for me!" She ran to him and embraced him.  
"Of course, my dear, where else would I be? Let's go to the arcade and get some milkshakes, I have to tell you about my day." He kissed her on the forehead, the two joined hands and happily walked to the arcade.  
At the arcade, they found a cozy little booth. "I got a job," he told her with a mischievous grin. "I called Mamoru's old modeling agency, and they told me to come in for an interview. Apparently, I have 'legs to die for'. There's no doubt that the agent was gay, but got a job and it should be well-paying. Until I earn enough money to get my own apartment, Makoto has offered to let me stay with her."  
"Wow, how did you find time for all of this? When did you talk to Makoto?"  
"Last night, after I walked you home, I saw Usagi and Makoto walking home. Usagi called out to me and we got to talking. She explained it all to Makoto. Makoto asked me where I was staying and I told her that I've been sleeping on your fire escape," Artemis shyly looked up at Minako at that confession. "Anyway, Makoto has an extra room in her apartment and has offered it to me."  
"That's great, Artemis. Oh, I meant to invite you to dinner tonight. I gave my parents the papers, they freaked, but Mom wants you to come to dinner tonight."  
"I would love to, Mina-chan," he replied, "but where are you going to tell them you met me. And wouldn't it be odd if you called me Artemis, and your cat with the same name has just mysteriously disappeared?"  
"Well, yes, darling, which is why I did some thinking today in school. I would introduce you as Artie Mau. I'll tell them I met you at a Tokyo University volleyball match. You're twenty-four years old and I didn't tell them about you because I was afraid that they would be disappointed that you were so much older than me. Oh, wait! How the hell are you going to register for marriage if you're not a legal citizen of Japan...or any other place, for that matter?"  
Artemis laughed, "You don't miss a thing do you. You are very bright, Mina-chan. I will use Ami's computer to forge a birth certificate. Usagi is in the process of 'borrowing' it from her." He grinned at his lover, "I told you I would marry you, I won't overlook any details, sweetie."  
"I really have to get home and do some chores before dinner. Will you walk me there?"  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Mina-chan!"  
******************************************************************  
It was six o'clock. The table had been set with the Aino's finest china and silver. Mr. Aino wore a suit while Mrs. Aino wore a flower-patterned house dress. There was a knock on the door. Mr. Aino opened it, and politely, yet angrily, mumbled a greeting, "Hello, young man, come in."  
Mrs. Aino engaged in polite conversation with Artemis. You know, mother things. What was his job, where did he live, what did his parents do. She was mildly surprised by his answers. It wasn't everyday that her little girl brought a model home! Especially one that she wanted to marry. He apparently lived in an apartment a few blocks away and his parents had been dead for ten years. As she was asking him where he met her little girl, Minako entered the room, in a lovely yellow cocktail dress.  
She strode over to Artemis and locked her arms around him. He was slightly embarrassed by her outward affection, being that he was so utterly nervous about this meeting in the first place. She then kissed him on the cheek, stepped aside, and stated the obvious, "Mom, Daddy, this is Artie. I love him and we want to get married."  
Minako's father was fuming, "You are an evil man! How dare you brainwash my daughter and try to take her away from me!"  
Tears welled up in Minako's eyes, as Artemis stepped forward to confront her love's protective father. "Mr. Aino, I love Minako, and do not intend on taking her away' from you. If you allow us to get married, I will get a bigger apartment very near by. We will visit you often. I will make sure Mina-chan finishes high school and encourage that she further her education. I love her," he passionately confessed, "I need her. I want to spend every waking and sleeping moment with her. I want to take care of her and show her how much I love her. I want to have a family with her, sir. I want to be a part of your family. Please, I will treat her like a goddess. She has enough beauty to be the incarnate Venus, and it is likely she is, Mr. Aino. I will respect that beauty, please grant me her hand in marriage."  
Everyone in the room was surprised by this gallant confession of love, even Minako. He really was genuine. What more could a girl want? She looked at her parents, whose expressions had both softened. "Mom, Dad, I love him. If you don't let me marry him now, my birthday is in six months. I'll marry him then, I'll be eighteen and legal. I love him."  
"Where are those papers?!" boomed her father. Mrs. Aino handed them to him. He furiously glared at them, making Minako and Artemis both fear that he was going to rip them to shreds. "I know I'm going to regret this," he mumbled as he pulled out a pen and scrawled a signature. Artemis and Minako beamed as he handed it over to Mrs. Aino to sign. After she delicately wrote her name, he cheerfully ordered, "Enough standing around, let's eat."  
They all ate their dinner cheerfully, shocked that Artemis's speech had won over Minako's husband. As they chattered, they began to speak of wedding plans. It was to be a simple affair down at the local chapel, composed of the Aino's, the rest of the Sailor Scouts, and Mamoru would be invited. Afterwards, there was to be a simple reception at the Aino's. The night generally went pleasantly. Minako was saddened when it was over. She walked Artemis to her door and kissed him goodnight. She watched him swagger away. Both of them were drunk with happiness.  
*****************************************************************  
Minako sat in front of her vanity, lustfully dreaming of Artemis as she ran a brush through her silken hair. She had never imagined that she would be the first of the Scouts to get married. And to think, just a week ago she was fuming because she thought Usagi got all of the men. It was a good thing Usagi was the one to leave the body piercer. As she dreamed away, she heard a soft clanging. Startled, she turned around and realized it was a rapping on her window. Artemis! He was at the fire escape. She opened the door for him.   
Artemis leaned in to kiss her. As the kiss broke, he shyly asked her, "Are your parents asleep?"  
"Yes, yes they are," grinned Minako. Her grin gave away the evil thoughts running through her mind. She was secretly praying that they would spend another night together, making love.  
"Go get your shoes on, Mina-chan. And grab a blanket. I have something I want to show you." She did so silently, not questioning his request. He helped her over the window sill, took her hand, and began climbing even farther up the fire escape. He guided her onto the room. "Put the blanked down." She did so, then Artemis lay down on his back. She did the same. "Look," he said, pointing at the sky, "There's Venus. There's going to be a meteor shower tonight." At these words, bright flashes of light streamed through the sky, as if to his cue.  
Minako woke up that morning in her bed. Artemis must have carried her down the fire escape after she fell asleep. She sighed in contentment. It would only be a few weeks until she was Mrs.... Artemis didn't have a last name. Maybe he would take Mau, as she suggested. She would be Mrs. Minako Mau. It had a special ring to it.... 


	4. Last one I promise

I, May Elliott, hereby affirm that I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters. I merely borrowed them for my own selfish musings, so please don't sue me, I have no money and own only this computer and the clothes on my back.  
******************************************************************  
"You make such a beautiful bride," sobbed Mrs. Aino, admiring her daughter who was fixing her hair for the wedding. "Why, it was only yesterday I wore that dress. I can't believe it fit you so well, no alterations at all. I told you I used to be skinny, angel."  
Minako laughed, "Mom, you are skinny! Can you do me a favor and make sure my bridesmaids are almost ready?"   
Her mother nodded, and happily left the room. Less than a minute later, Minako heard a blood-curdling scream...in her mother's voice! She rushed out the hall to see what was going on, and there, passed out on the floor was her mother. She then peered into the kitchen and saw what startled her mother so terribly. There, dressed in battle fukus, were her four bridesmaids, adversely facing a tall man in a gray general's tunic.  
Minako gasped, "Kunzite!"  
"That's correct, my pet," he smirked. "I'm not evil anymore, and I heard you were getting married, so I came to claim what was mine." At these words he strolled over to Minako and touched her cheek. Minako winced and stepped back.  
"You can't do this, you can't stroll back into my life. Yes, I loved you once, but you betrayed me ultimately. That cannot be forgiven. I will ask you this once, please leave." Her tone was grave and menacing.  
Kunzite laugh, "I've waited hundreds of years to claim you, I'm not going to leave that easily!"  
"You asked for it!" cried Minako. She braced herself to transform, "Venus...," a loud bang rang out, as Minako felt her body forced into a wall. She hit her head and joined her mother in the unconscious club. Kunzite casually strolled over to her body and bent down to carry her.  
"Stop there!" screamed Sailor Moon. "No one messes with our leader! She doesn't love you dirtbag, face it!" At that, Kunzite stopped what he was doing in order to turn and face the Senshi.  
"Ha!" scoffed Kunzite, "Since my days on the Moon Kingdom, I have mastered the art of creating energy barriers!" With that, he lifted his palm, allowing a beam of energy to stream out. The Senshi tried to move forward, to help Minako, but were unable to. Cries of disgust were heard from Sailor Moon. Kunzite continued to laugh, lifted the object of his obsession, and disappeared.  
"We have to find Artemis," Sailor Jupiter angrily exclaimed, "He'll know what to do!"  
"Right," agreed Sailor Mercury, "and in the meantime I will try to locate Minako's energy with my computer." With that, the girls exited the apartment, racing over to Makoto's apartment, where Artemis was getting ready for the wedding.  
******************************************************************  
"What?!" Artemis cried out, "You let him take her? He's a very powerful and dangerous man!"  
"We're so sorry, Artemis," Sailor Mars consoled.  
"I got it!" Sailor Mercury randomly exclaimed. The other scouts looked at her. "Kunzite has taken her to an abandoned warehouse on Cherry Blossom Lane!"  
"Well let's move!" cried Sailor Jupiter. The scouts turned to leave.  
"No, I'm coming with you," insisted Artemis. "I know I have no powers, but I have assisted you on dozens of fights with advice. This one is important to me."  
"Artemis, of course you can come, but let's hurry!" concluded Sailor Moon.  
******************************************************************  
(Meanwhile, at the warehouse:)  
Kunzite gently placed the unconscious Minako on a blanket on the floor. He took a step back, raised his palm, and allowed a stream of blue energy to surround Minako. He created a force field, to protect anyone from getting in...or out. He then glanced over his shoulder. "Old man, it won't be long now," he told the figure in the force field behind him. "Once she awakens, you will marry us, or face the consequences of my power. If you do not, I will not only kill you, I will kill her."  
"I only will perform the ceremony to save her life, not mine," he gruffly muttered. "No matter what I read from the Bible, the Lord will never recognize your marriage." The man within the energy field was wearing a black robe with large wooden rosary bead. He was apparently a priest.  
"Ha! The Lord! Screw the Lord! You can legally issue a marriage certificate, and that's the only part I'm after. Then I will take her far away from here and practice my newly acquired brainwashing skills. She will be mine forever, old man!" He once again laughed.  
A metal clanking was heard. He faced the noise and saw the door to the warehouse kicked open. In streamed the four Senshi and Artemis.  
Kunzite allowed a cynical smile creep across his lips. "Hello ladies. Hello Artemis. I'm glad you came to witness our... holy union."  
"Shut your hole, Kunzite!" scolded Sailor Moon, "It's time you pay!" At that cue, the four standing scouts exerted their powers simultaneously at Kunzite. Four separate energies hit him in the chest at once, causing him to fall to the ground. Kunzite moaned in pain and was unable to get up.  
"Who wants to finish him?" Sailor Mercury asked meekly.  
Artemis stepped forward, "I do." Artemis walked over to the sprawling body, took the sword from Kunzites belt, and executed him military-style. He took a step back and signaled the scouts, "Break the field around the priest and Minako."  
"Right," agreed the Senshi. All four of them attacked the field at the same time with full force, but to their surprise, it did not penetrate the field, but bounced off of it back at them. They all fell to the ground, suffering the fury of their own attacks.  
"No!" Artemis let out a cry. The Senshi were hurt. They were obviously not fatally wounded, but if there attacks could not penetrate the fields, what could? He felt a bit of relief as he saw the injured Senshi sitting up one by one. He was even more shocked when he saw Minako stir inside her energy cage. He rushed over and looked in, "Mina-chan!"  
"Artemis, where am I?" she cried in a terrified voice.  
"You're in an energy force field, Mina-chan. The Senshi got hurt trying to get you out. There powers would not work on it." Tears welled into his eyes, as he put his hand up against the field. "Minako, I will find you a way out of here if it's the last thing I do," he promised.  
"Oh, Artemis, I know you will," she cooed, as she put her hand up against his on the field. With a sudden jolt, the force vanished.  
"What happened," they both asked?  
From behind them, a voice boomed in, "I can tell you what happened." They all turned to face the speaking priest, still trapped inside his personal prison. "Love is what happened. The power of Love is much stronger than that other man's field that sprung from Lust. Love conquers Lust." The priest then chuckled. "So, do any of you think you have enough Love inside of you to get me out of this force field?"  
"I know just the girl," nodded Artemis, as he helped Minako to her feet.  
Minako smiled. "Father, I have to ask you a favor. I know a lot of people tell you things in Confession that you aren't allowed to tell. I have an alter-identity. If I transform into that alter-identity to help you, you must promise not to tell."  
"I promise," he solemnly assured her.  
"Good. Venus Prism Power!" With that, Minako transformed into Sailor Venus, protectress of Justice. She then faced the priest, "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" she cried, surrounding the priest's force field with petals of energy. The field suddenly collapsed, freeing the portly priest.  
"Thank you, young lady," he nodded to Sailor Venus. "I must go, now, I have to do a REAL wedding at a church on Kanji Street."  
"That's my wedding!" exclaimed Sailor Venus as she de-transformed. "Father, I did you a favor, can you do me one?"  
"Yes, anything."  
"I don't think I will have enough time to get ready, perhaps you could delay the ceremony an hour?"  
"Of course, anything for someone who could show so much Love."   
******************************************************************  
Mr. Aino walked his daughter down the aisle. In step. Beautifully in step. Tears hugged the corner of his eyes as he reached the altar. He gently lifted up his little girl's veil and kissed her tenderly on the cheek. He whispered in her ear, "I love you honey," as he left her at the altar.  
The priest read from the Bible. Minako wasn't really paying attention to the reading, she was staring into Artemis's lovely gray eyes. She felt an intense connection. Here was a man who destroyed a force that the Senshi couldn't, purely out of his love for her. The love that they shared, and would share eternally after this day.  
The time for the exchanging of the vows came. Minako and Artemis professed their love through their vows flawlessly. The four bridesmaids, in their sailor-suit gowns, were weeping. Even Mamoru, who had come home from school to see the wedding, was tearing. Minako's parents just stared at their baby out of the shock that she was grown up. It was truly a beautiful wedding.  
The vows were exchanged and the two strolled back down the aisle blissfully. The few witnesses of the wedding followed them out of the chapel. There was cake and coffee waiting back at the Aino's apartment. After the little party, the newlyweds were going to spend their first night in their new apartment.  
******************************************************************  
"Here it is!" he said excitedly, as he carried his new wife into the apartment. He fumbled to open the door while still carrying, causing Minako to giggle. "Home sweet home. Your father was in her with an interior designer to decorate while we were getting ready for the wedding and ran into that...minor obstacle."  
"It's beautiful," sighed Minako. She took Artemis's hand and led him to the bedroom. They sat on the edge of the bed and shared a magical embrace. "Artemis," she whispered into his ear, "I'm pregnant."  
He pulled away from her, allowing Minako to see the ecstatic grin on his face. "Pregnant?" he asked in order to confirm. She smiled and nodded. He pulled her close and kissed her passionately. Sure it wasn't what they had planned, but then again, how can a Sailor Senshi plan a life, especially with an ex-cat? All the couple knew was that they were in love, and their Love could conquer and obstacle...minor or major.  
*The End- I mean it this time!* 


End file.
